I had NO Idea
by N Harmonic
Summary: Modern world, America. Kakuzu leaves Hidan for the war, this is Hidan's POV during the year his kuzu was gone. Please read and review, if you dislike it tell me so i know. thanks


**I had no idea…**

I was pissed. Kakuzu and I are at the airport; Kakuzu was leaving for Iraq but I was too pissed at him to care.

"Well goodbye Hidan," said Kakuzu. He made a move to kiss me but I turned. Kakuzu sighs and settles for a kiss on the side of my forehead.

"Bye," I said venomously.

Kakuzu sighs again and walked away to his plane. I growled to myself, I didn't care that Kuzu was leaving for a year.

My eyes widened. "A year!" I ran to the direction of Kuzu's plane entrance. I was about to enter when a woman and officer stops me.

"Sir, I'm afraid the plane is leaving," said the woman.

"No! It can't leave, I didn't get to say good bye to Kuzu," I was blurred with tears now.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late," said the officer apologetically.

I sniffled and rubbed away my tears; he was gone.

_0()0_

I was sitting in Kakuzu's study trying to read a book he said he liked: Romeo and Juliet. I sigh and gave up reading.

I walked to our room and sat on the bed. I began to tear up as I changed to my sweat pants for bed. I lie under the covers and stare at the spot where Kuzu would sleep; I began to cry, I miss him so much.

I close my eyes and try to sleep knowing my Kuzu would be in my dreams.

_Christmas Eve_

It was midday and I was decorating the tree for the sake of the holidays. I smiled as I put Kuzu's presents under the tree; I would save them for him when he got home.

_New Year's_

It was 11:58; two minutes til New Years and the third month Kuzu would be gone. I was ready to cheer for both me and Kuzu with noise makers and bubble wrap dancing.

'_Ding, ding, ding.'_

"Happy New Year Kuzu! I shouted. I blew the noise makers and began to dance and jumped on the bubble wrap and make as much noise as possible.

'_Knock, knock ,knock'_

I froze and walked to the door. I open it and see my neighbor kind of pissed looking.

"New Year's or not you're too loud," he growled.

"Yeah," I said dazed. "You think Kuzu heard me?" I asked hopeful.

My neighbor growled and walked away back to his house. I chuckled and made my way to my room.

_Valentine's Day_

I was packing a box with many chocolate kisses and other sweets to send to Kuzu along with other snacks and cards he would like.

I was also sending a long, hand, written letter because Kuzu liked them a lot. The letter explained how much I missed him and that I was sad and happy I survived 4 months without committing suicide.

"Love you Kuzu," with that said I taped the box and went to my car to the post office.

_Mother's Day_

I was feeling lonely and started to search through some old files Kuzu and I had of old documents. After searching for nothing I found my mother's number. I hadn't talked to her in six years since I came out to her I was gay.

I shuddered as I grabbed the phone and dialed the number. I hold it up to my ear and breath in deeply.

'_Hello?'_

"Mom, it's Hidan and I wanted to say Happy Mother's Day," I said slowly.

'_Thank you Hidan,' _she replied.

_Memorial Day_

Today was the day that Americans honored those who fought for us today and yesterday. I was walking to the civic graveyard. Though I was for death I had to do this for the sake of keeping Kuzu safe.

I walked up to the grave I was looking for: my father's. I kneel and held my hand against the cold stone.

"Dear father, I know we weren't close but now I have someone on the battle field now and if you can," tears were collecting, "please protect him, thank you."

I wiped my tears away and stood. "Bye dad."

_Independence Day_

Today was Flag Day; I was at a park, legally, blowing things up. This is my 8th month and Kuzu would be back in two.

I sigh and light the fuse to my fireworks. I ran back and did a salute as the art work went into the air.

I smiled as the colors lit the dark sky; it made me think of the spark I felt every time Kuzu kissed me.

"I hope your thinking of me Kuzu."

_Halloween_

Today was October 31 also known as Halloween. I was going around as the Grim Reaper and no one knew it was me. I was scaring people and kids into dropping their candy; already had 10 bags on my back and twelve was going to beat my record before the cops come.

"Hey!"

I turn and see the cops before number eleven. I started to run away laughing manically all the way.

I smiled when I got home and saw it was midnight.

"One month away, Kuzu."

_Veteran's Day_

Today is Veteran's day and the day Kuzu comes home, kind of ironic. I was waiting outside with the other families to watch the plane land and the soldiers unload to the hanger where I would see my beloved.

I heard the engine and everyone began to cheer as the plane landed; a few minutes later the soldiers were unloading. I was moving my head side to side in search of Kakuzu.

I felt tears in my eyes when the men stopped leaving the plane and I hadn't seen him. I quickly went back inside to wait for them to enter and be released.

I was in the fifth row and crying the loudest as the soldiers came in through the largest door; no matter how careful I was, I didn't see him.

After a few minutes they and the families were allowed to find the other. I scrambled down and began to look for Kakuzu. I felt tears stream down my face at how frustrated I was for not finding him quickly.

"Hidan?" came a shout.

I froze and slowly turned to see Kakuzu standing tall and proud in his cameo. I smiled and cried as I ran into his opened arms. He lifted me from the ground and I rapped my legs around his waist.

I kissed him and nuzzled his neck and I repeated his name over and over again. I was never going to stop loving this man and that was a fact.

_0()0_

We were home in bed, I was on his chest and I sighed happily as he held me closer.

"Kakuzu?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"Whatever it was that made me mad at you, I'm sorry I wasn't able to see past it and say goodbye," I started to sob. "This year was lonely and sad with out you," I was now crying again in his chest.

He shushed me and rubbed my back while whisper what-nots into me ear.

"I guess I didn't know how much I would miss you till you were gone," I started. "I had no idea one year could feel like ten," I said.

"Well I'm here for a while Hidan and I promise not to leave you while your angry," he said.

I smiled and kissed the arms around me. "Thanks," I mumbled and fell asleep.

**Well how was that. I have to say and not lie that I felt like crying when I wrote this. I would like your opinions so please review. Later,**_** Obito is Majorly Hot.**_


End file.
